<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Millions of Years Yet to Come by singingintheshower48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131029">Millions of Years Yet to Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48'>singingintheshower48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days NSFW Challenge [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, Feudal Japan, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Sex, Mostly Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, it’s all very soft and tender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith never thought he’d fall in love with his husband. Then again, he never thought he’d have a husband as worth loving as Takashi Shirogane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days NSFW Challenge [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Millions of Years Yet to Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been working on this on and off for a while and I kind of feel like the end got away from me a little bit, but it’s done and I’m proud. This was mostly an excuse for me to picture Keith and Shiro in traditional dress in a beautiful feudal Japanese estate. Written Day 15 of the NSFW Challenge-- sweet and passionate. Title from “Finding You” by Kesha. </p><p>Thank you to everyone who’s still with me and anyone just hopping on for the ride! Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated as always!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you think, Keith?”</p><p>Keith flicked his eyes up from where he’d been studying the map laid out on the table before them to look at his husband. </p><p>“I think it’s a smart match. Their land has what our lacks, but you should go into it prepared to haggle. The Nishigori family is known to drive a hard bargain.”</p><p>Takashi gave an approving nod, giving further instructions to his advisors and allowing Keith’s mind to wander.</p><p>Keith knew he was lucky. From the time he was young he’d been prepared to be betrothed to someone beneficial for his family. He was the fourth out of six children, and half foreign at that. His only purpose was to secure further comfort for his family. Even better when his preference for men became clear. His father could marry him off to someone else’s son, meaning more power and wealth for him. He’d always been taught not to expect anything from his future husband, except maybe a beating if he was given to someone particularly cruel. He was to keep his head down and speak when spoken to and warm his husband’s bed without protest. He’d been raised to expect a life of comfortable servitude at best, no matter how much he railed against the idea. </p><p>Takashi was nothing like his tutors warned about. The first time he’d visited Keith in his home city he’d brought him a gift and kissed his hand and smiled sweetly at him across the table as their parents discussed dowries and trade deals. He’d insisted Keith bring his hanbok when he moved to Japan and had him teach the kitchen staff how to make gomguk and his other favorites from home. He’d even given Keith his own quarters in his expansive estate. He’s never once pressured Keith into anything in the months since they’d been married, only given him the occasional kiss on the hand or cheek, which he’d asked permission for each time. Keith had eventually told him he didn’t have to ask, face hot and words stuttering out awkwardly, but Takashi had smiled so brightly at him that he didn’t regret it. </p><p>He’d also been genuinely interested to learn about Keith and his life, asking him questions about Korean customs and his childhood and his siblings. Keith found he actually enjoyed talking to Takashi. Keith had never expected to have warm feelings for his husband, let alone for him to become the best friend he’d ever had.</p><p>His parents were kind as well, always including him in conversation during their weekly dinners, and his father hadn’t raised an eyebrow when Takashi insisted he stay for their trade discussion. The first time Takashi had invited him to sit in on one of his business meetings he’d been shocked, and he’d been downright flabbergasted when he’d been asked for his opinion. </p><p>He was pulled out of his thoughts by Takashi dismissing the two attendants in the room. His advisors had already gone, leaving them alone. Takashi was looking at him in that warm way that seemed reserved for him. It made Keith’s heart flutter.</p><p>“Shall we walk back to the main house together?” Takashi asked. “I have no more obligations until after lunch, I thought I’d take a detour through the East garden.” </p><p>“That sounds lovely,” he agreed. Takashi’s smile widened, and he rose gracefully from the floor before helping Keith up as well. Keith’s heart beat more insistently against his chest when he took Takashi’s hand. </p><p>They discussed the meeting as they walked, going over the finer points of the proposed deal between the Shirogane and Nishigori families. Takashi chuckled at his suggestion that he should threaten the Nishigoris to convince them to agree to his terms and laughed fully when he pretended to pout. He let himself smile along with Takashi, unable to even pretend to be upset in the face of his musical laughter. Takashi came to a stop on the bridge that stretched over the koi pond, a more serious look overtaking his face as he reached out to take one of Keith’s hands in his own. </p><p>“With this agreement reached I’ll need to pay the Nishigoris a visit soon, and I’m afraid I won’t be able to bring you with me,” he said quietly, almost guiltily. Keith squeezed his hand in reassurance.</p><p>“It’s alright. This is important. I know you work so hard for us, for our comfort and happiness.”</p><p>“I’ll be gone almost a fortnight, the longest we’ve been apart since we were wed. Will you be okay here by yourself?”</p><p>“I won’t be alone,” he insisted. “Your parents will be here, and the servants. And I can call on Lance, he’s rather put out he hasn’t managed to beat me at sparring yet.” </p><p>Takashi nodded, seeming appeased. </p><p>“Of course, I shouldn’t have worried. You’re much too strong for me to fret over,” he said fondly, bringing their joined hands up to his chest to draw them closer.</p><p>“I like when you worry about me,” Keith responded before he could think about the words. When they sunk in he flushed at his own boldness. Takashi’s broad smile made it worth it. </p><p>“That’s good, because I doubt I’ll truly be able to stop,” he admitted unashamedly. He leaned down to press a lingering kiss to Keith’s cheek, and Keith fought the urge to follow his lips when he pulled away. </p><p>———</p><p>Keith wasn’t alone, but he was lonely. The halls of their home seemed to ring with Takashi’s absence. Everything was too quiet, too empty without him around. Keith alternated between staying in his quarters and going into town to avoid the daunting emptiness he felt without Takashi’s warm voice and kind eyes around.</p><p>Lance failed once again to beat him in a sparring match, which raised his spirits slightly. He had tea with him and Allura afterwards, and it was nice to have others to talk to who were also living away from their birth places. Lance was loud and at times childish, but he understood what it was like growing up with many siblings, being raised and educated to be married off to benefit his family. He also understood what it was like to be lucky. Allura was as kind as she was beautiful, and her position as a foreign dignitary kept them more than comfortable. Lance adored her, a fact which Keith never failed to tease him for.</p><p>“As if you can talk,” Lance argued. “You’d think Takashi-kun hung the moon in the sky the way you look at him.”</p><p>Keith couldn’t argue with that, and he deflated slightly at the reminder of his husband’s absence. Lance hurriedly changed the subject before he could put his foot in his mouth again. Keith excused himself soon after, brushing off Lance’s apologies and promising to return the next week to show Allura how to make his favorite childhood dessert.</p><p>He sighed as he walked up the road out of town, dawdling to shorten the amount of time he’d have to be up before it would be acceptable to retreat to his rooms again. Just a couple more days, he told himself. He could survive that long. </p><p>He took his dinner in his quarters that night, but didn’t stay in for long. Feeling restless, he wandered along the pathways that wound around the estate, through the gardens and past the bathing pools, hoping to tire himself enough to fall asleep. He was just passing by the doors to the main house when they opened, a slightly disheveled figure hurrying out of them. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise to see his husband coming toward him. He shook it off quickly, rushing to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>“Takashi!” </p><p>He threw his arms around his husband’s neck, catching him off guard so he had to catch him around the waist to steady them. </p><p>“Keith,” he breathed, drawing him in close to bury his face in Keith’s hair. They stayed like that for a few moments, and Keith allowed his eyes to slip closed, memorizing the feeling of Takashi’s arms around him, the lines of their bodies pressed together, the silk of Takashi’s kimono on his cheek.</p><p>“You’re home early,” Keith breathed eventually, pulling back enough to examine Takashi’s face.</p><p>“Things wrapped up quickly,” he said, squeezing his arms around Keith to keep him from going too far. “I left as soon as I could. I missed you terribly.”</p><p>Keith felt heat rise in his cheeks at Takashi’s easy admission. </p><p>“I missed you too,” he murmured, eyes focusing on Takashi’s collarbone instead of his face. It caught him off guard when Takashi leaned down to brush his lips over Keith’s forehead. His breath hitched in his throat, the heart in his face traveling down his neck and up to his ears. </p><p>“You shouldn’t be allowed to say such sweet things to me,” Takashi spoke against his skin, making it very hard to concentrate on his words. </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“If you do it too much I won’t want you to stop,” he said, a teasing edge to his voice as he pulled away to grin down at him. “I’m very selfish, you know.” </p><p>Keith swallowed hard, steeling himself for his next words. </p><p>“Maybe you’re allowed to be selfish with me,” he managed to get out, preoccupying himself with straightening Takashi’s collar. “Let’s go inside, I want to hear about your trip."</p><p>“Of course,” Takashi nodded, giving him a soft smile as he released Keith from the circle of his arms to lead him up the steps of their home.</p><p>———</p><p>“Do you mind if I join you?”</p><p>Keith looked up from his book to see his husband shuffling in front of him. He smiled up at him, scooting over on the bench he occupied and patting the space he made next to him. Takashi smiled the warm smile that Keith loved as he joined him. </p><p>It had been a few days since Takashi had returned, and they’d fallen back into their normal routine. It was comforting to have him back in the house again. The courtyard he’d settled in was one of his favorite spots in the estate, a large, open space with a rock garden bordered by lush greenery and a meandering path that connected the front of the main house to the back. Somehow having Takashi here with him made it all the more beautiful.</p><p>“I thought we could go into town tomorrow,” Takashi said as he settled in next to Keith. “The weather will be getting warmer soon, you’ll need lighter clothing.”</p><p>A frown tugged Keith’s mouth down at the corners. </p><p>“You don’t have to do that.” </p><p>“I want to,” Takashi insisted, bringing a hand up to cup Keith’s cheek. He felt his skin warm under Takashi’s touch, caught in place by the grey eyes fixed intently on him. “If I’m allowed to be selfish you’re allowed to let me spoil you.”</p><p>Keith’s breath hitched in his throat, his heart pausing before picking up in double time. Takashi leaned in closer to him to press their foreheads together.</p><p>“Is that alright?” He asked, breath ghosting over Keith’s mouth and sending shivers up his spine.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He felt the upturn of Takashi’s lips as he tilted his head to bring their lips together. The kiss was brief, just a gentle pressing of lips, but it took Keith’s breath away all the same. </p><p>“You shouldn’t have given me permission to be selfish with you,” Takashi murmured when he pulled away, sounding equally breathless. “I won’t ever want to stop kissing you, now.”</p><p>Keith felt his flush deepen, but he leaned back in, speaking quickly and just as breathless, “I don’t want you to stop, either.” The words were barely out of his mouth before they were pressed back together, firm and sure now. They kissed until Keith’s head was spinning and their lips were swollen, and still they didn’t stop. Keith was sure this was what heaven must be. </p><p>They separated again eventually, Takashi drawing back with a dazed look, a soft flush dusting his cheeks. He was the most stunning person Keith had ever seen. </p><p>“We should…” Keith cleared his throat, unable to feel embarrassed at how hoarse his voice came out. “We should go, dinner will be ready soon.” </p><p>Takashi nodded, eyes flicking from Keith’s to his reddening cheeks, then down to his lips, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth. He stood from the bench, offering Keith a hand up and leading him out of the courtyard and onto the path that curved back toward the dining room. He let go of Keith’s hand after helping him up, but stood close enough to him that their hands brushed against each other as they walked. Each touch of his fingers against the back of Keith’s hands sent sparks up his arms. As they approached the door to the dining room Takashi stopped, turning back toward him and lifting a hand to trail his fingers over Keith’s bottom lip. Keith could feel his heart beat in his throat. </p><p>“Will you walk with me again tomorrow?” he asked, soft and reverent, warm fingertips brushing against his cheek now, and there was no way Keith could refuse.</p><p>“I’d like that,” he murmured with a nod. </p><p>The next day turned into another, and another after that until they walked together nearly every day, the space between them shrinking, brushing fingers turning to intertwined hands and shoulders pressed together. Each day he learned more about his husband, opened himself up more in return, and it dawned on him one afternoon, watching his husband talk with his hands as sakura blossoms fell around them that he was very much in love. </p><p>Their kisses changed too, over the weeks, from gentle and probing to cautiously longing to daring and hungry in a way that threatened to consume him. Keith wasn’t sure how long he was supposed to survive like this, how long he was supposed to fight off the desire clawing its way up his throat, resist the hot tendrils of need winding their way through his body with every touch of their skin and every press of Takashi’s lips to his own. </p><p>They got so wrapped up in each other one day that they lost track of time and a servant had to come find them. She’d found Takashi pressing him rather fervently into a sakura tree, Keith’s arms wound tightly around him to keep him pressed close. She made no mention of their disheveled state, just announced that dinner was ready before leaving them to compose themselves. Keith reluctantly stepped away from his husband, and Takashi looked no more pleased to be parted than he felt as he helped Keith smooth his hair and kimono. When they were once again presentable and heading back toward the main house, Takashi spoke. </p><p>“Will you join me for tea after dinner?”</p><p>“Yes,” he breathed, willing his heart to stay in his chest where it belonged instead of jumping up his throat. </p><p>Dinner was a tortuous affair. Keith could hardly sit still, electricity thrumming through his veins with every soft smile or brush of Takashi’s fingers on his arm. He sipped his gomguk, telling Takashi about the fond memories he had of learning to make it from his favorite tutor to distract himself. It didn’t work nearly as well as he’d hoped, but it was a way to pass the time. Takashi listened as attentively as ever, sharing his own story of learning how to pickle plums and other fruits with his grandmother. Even with their talk, neither of them seemed inclined to linger long, and they left as soon as they were able to without raising questions. </p><p>Takashi wound their fingers together, pulling him along to his quarters a little too quickly to pass for casual, calling back to have two servings of tea sent to them. Keith hurried along behind him, nearly stumbling in his haste and a breathless laugh tumbling from his lips. As soon as the screen door to the antechamber that served as a private office and library slid shut and they were sure they were alone Takashi was pulling him into his arms again, their lips meeting in a fiery kiss. Keith wound his fingers into the hair, pulling it from it’s neat bun and angling their faces as close as he could. Takashi hummed into the kiss, his warm hands roaming down Keith’s shoulders and back, settling at his waist, and Keith shuddered at the feeling of his long fingers splayed out there, protective and adoring and just a little possessive. Too soon Takashi was pulling away, chest heaving, lips red and shining, hair half falling out of its usually meticulously tied up style, and Keith wanted to look at him forever and pull him into another kiss all at once. He was sure he looked no better. His lips tingled and he could feel the heat of the flush across his cheeks.</p><p>“The tea will be here soon,” Takashi called, the breathless tone of his voice making need twist low in Keith’s stomach. </p><p>“It can wait,” he insisted, surprised at the roughness  of his own voice. He clutched at Takashi’s kimono, craning his neck up to seek out his mouth again. “Right now, please touch me.”</p><p>Takashi’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes darkening and his fingers flexing on Keith’s waist, but still he pulled back ever so slightly to examine Keith’s face carefully. </p><p>“Are you certain?”</p><p>Keith smiled up at him reassuringly. “Yes,” he said, letting his tone become teasing as he continued. “I’ve been neglecting my husbandly duties, after all.”</p><p>“You don’t owe me anything,” Takashi insisted. “Your companionship has always been enough, and your friendship and affection are more than I ever dared hope for.”</p><p>Keith’s smile spread wider across his face, warmth spreading through his chest at the absolute sincerity in his husband’s voice.</p><p>“I know. That’s why I’m certain.” </p><p>Takashi looked down at him so tenderly then he was sure his heart would burst just by meeting his eyes. He brought one hand up to cup Keith’s cheek, thumb brushing at his bottom lip.</p><p>“You are more perfect than I ever could have dreamed,” he breathed. He didn’t wait for an answer before leaning back down to recapture Keith’s lips. Keith didn’t mind in the slightest, throwing himself into the kiss with nearly reckless abandon. Takashi steered them through the room and into his bedroom, sliding the door shut behind them. Their hands were no longer tentative or shy, moving quickly to let down their hair and undo the silky ties and wrappings of their clothes. Keith was bared first, Takashi’s deft hands sliding his kimono to the floor before moving to help with his own. The fabric fell to the floor with barely a sound, and Keith stepped back to examine his husband’s body, feeling less embarrassed than he’d thought he would as Takashi’s eyes roved up and down him as well. Keith’s breath caught in his throat. Takashi was perfect, his broad chest tapering down to a slim waist, the muscles of his arms thrown into sharp contrast by the golden light of the setting sun, his cock standing proud and hard between his legs. Takashi’s gaze was equally appreciative, his mouth falling open in awe.</p><p>“You are divine,” he said, reaching out to trail a hand down Keith’s chest. Keith shuddered, a whine falling from his mouth. One corner of Takashi’s mouth quirked up in response, his eyes glittering mischievously as he trailed his hand lower to brush against his own hardened length. </p><p>“Takashi, please,” he panted. “Don’t keep me waiting anymore.” </p><p>Takashi groaned, scooping Keith up and chuckling at his surprised gasp. He carried Keith to the large futon spread out in the center of the room, laying him down on it with near reverence, the mood quickly  becoming charged again as he crawled over Keith and bracketed him with his arms. Keith wound his arms around Takashi’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Takashi complied easily, hands mapping a burning path down his chest, to his hips and further down to his thighs to hitch Keith’s legs around his waist. He ground his hips down, both of them groaning as he brought their lengths together. Takashi broke away to trail hot kisses down his neck and chest, pausing to nibble at Keith’s collarbones. Keith threw his head back with a moan, raking his nails down Takashi’s back and bucking up to meet the movement of his hips. Keith’s head spun from the myriad of sensations, the relief of finally feeling Takashi against him so intimately. </p><p>“More, please, I need--” he broke off into a strangled cry when Takashi lapped at a nipple with his tongue. Takashi’s hips came to a stop, and Keith whined in protest.</p><p>He lifted from Keith’s chest with another devilish grin. “Patience, love, just give me a second,” he purred, reaching up to rifle through the cabinet above Keith’s head. Keith was too busy reeling at the nickname to argue. After a quick search he withdrew a small glass bottle. Keith recognized it instantly, he had a nearly identical one in his own room. He raised an eyebrow teasingly when he noticed Takashi’s was also nearly half empty.</p><p>“I see you’ve gotten some use out of that.”</p><p>Takashi huffed out a laugh, looking flustered for the first time. Keith could not remember his husband ever blushing before, and it was a refreshing change of pace. </p><p>“Growing closer to you these past few months has not been without its frustrations,” he admitted. </p><p>“Then what are you waiting for?” Keith challenged. </p><p>As it turned out, what Takashi was waiting for was for Keith to be absolutely out of his mind with desire. He teased Keith mercilessly, opening him up with one oil-slicked finger at a time, only giving him another when he was writhing and begging for it. And all the while his other hand and his mouth wreaked havoc on the rest of Keith’s body, brushing along his leaking cock, sucking red marks into his neck and chest, sucking and twisting his nipples, cooing a string of praises and endearments into his skin, his ears, his mouth. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful like this. Don’t hold back, let me hear you, Keith.” </p><p>He didn’t hold back, arching his back and moaning wantonly and clutching at any part of Takashi he could reach. When Takashi was wiggling a fourth finger inside of him and digging his teeth into one reddened nipple, he couldn’t take any more waiting. </p><p>“Takashi,” he panted, voice quivering almost as much as his limbs. He thread his fingers through long dark hair and tugged Takashi to look pleadingly into his eyes. “Please, I need you. I’ve needed you for weeks.” </p><p>Takashi shuddered, moaning low in his throat as withdrew his fingers to drizzle more oil over his fingers and slick his cock. And then he was gripping the back of Keith’s thighs and easing into him and Keith saw white. </p><p>“Yes, just like that darling, you take me so well.”</p><p>Keith whimpered at the praise, digging his nails into Takashi’s scalp and wiggling his hips imploringly. Takashi obliged, starting an easy rhythm in and out of him, gradually speeding up with Keith’s encouragement. </p><p>“Takashi, yes, <i> yes<i>, faster, harder,” he babbled, baring his neck to Takashi’s claiming mouth. “So good, Takashi, I love you so much.” </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Takashi groaned into his skin, his hips slamming forward and grinding deep inside. Keith used his grip on Takashi’s hair to steer their lips back together. They kissed messily, mostly panting and moaning into each other’s mouths as they rocked together.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Come inside me,” he begged, pressing their sweaty foreheads together. “Please, Takashi, let me feel it.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Keith,” he choked out, shuddering in Keith’s arms. His thrusts became erratic and in seconds he was spilling into Keith, burying himself deep and winding a hand between them to fist Keith’s cock. He fucked Keith through his orgasm, jerking him off as the aftershocks rolled through him. Keith wasn’t far behind, bucking up into the warm hand around him and releasing over Takashi’s fingers. He cried out as the waves overtook him, burying his face in Takashi’s neck.<br/>

When he came back down Takashi was peppering kisses over his cheeks and forehead, stroking a soothing hand through his hair. Keith gasped quietly when Takashi pulled his softening cock out of him, letting Takashi roll them and pull him to rest on his chest. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They lay in sated silence for a few minutes, Keith nuzzling into Takashi’s collarbone, light fingers trailing up and down his spine.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Did you mean it?” Takashi asked at last. Keith lifted off his chest with a hum, tilting his head in question. “When you said… you loved me?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Keith blushed, remembering how salacious he’d sounded in that moment, greedily begging for more. And yet Takashi had done as he’d asked, quite enthusiastically at that. He couldn’t have been asking because he minded. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes,” he affirmed, tracing the shape of Takashi’s cheekbone with a finger. “I do love you, more than I thought possible.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Takashi beamed up at him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I love you, too,” he said, a joyous laugh bubbling up from chest, and Keith was powerless to do anything except laugh with his husband.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A hanbok is traditional Korean dress and gomguk is oxtail soup. I hope everyone enjoyed my gratuitous self-indulgence with this one. I’m on tumblr occasionally as singingintheshower48.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>